Poké Ball Plus
The Poké Ball Plus (Japanese: モンスターボール Plus Plus) is a device shaped like a Poké Ball that was released for use with Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! and Pokémon GO on November 16, 2018. The Poké Ball Plus, along with its motion control capabilities, includes 2 buttons: a Top Button and a Control Stick in the center, which acts as both a button and a joystick. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! The Poké Ball Plus can be used to play Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! in place of the Joy-Con. Pressing the top button acts the same as pushing the B or X buttons on the Joy-Con; the control stick acts as both the joystick to control movement and the A button when pressed. The device can be used to catch Pokémon in-game via motion control, and the device will light up, vibrate, and play the Pokémon's cry when the Pokémon is caught. Pressing the top button and control stick simultaneously will toggle between muting and unmuting the cry sounds. Strolling Players can choose to take a Pokémon from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! on a stroll and earn rewards for their Nintendo Switch game, including a variety of items and experience for the strolling Pokémon. This can be done by opening the Save menu and selecting "Take your Pokémon for a stroll". Players can either choose to store their partner Pokémon or select one from their Pokémon Box. During this time, the strolling Pokémon can still be used in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. The Poké Ball Plus can only hold one Pokémon's data at a time, players can stroll Pokémon in multiple Poké Ball Plus devices. To redeem their rewards, players can take their Pokémon back from strolling by selecting the stroll option again from the Save menu. If the Pokémon is in Day Care, the game won't allow it to be transferred back until it is picked up. While strolling, the player can initiate play mode by holding down the Control Stick for two seconds, until the lights up. To play, the player can either gently shake the device or rotate the Control Stick, and in response, the Poké Ball Plus will light up, vibrate, and sound the strolling Pokémon's cry. In play mode, a Pokémon may randomly callout to the player, who can respond by playing. During a stroll, players can also connect the Poké Ball Plus to Pokémon GO, earning more potential for rewards if the device is used to spin Photo Discs or capture Pokémon in GO. Counters While strolling, the Poké Ball Plus keeps track of several counters that determine the amount of rewards earned at the end of the stroll. Counters are kept for both the individual stroll and for milestones of the player's entire history of strolls, and item rewards are earned for both. For each count, the contained Pokémon will earn a certain amount of experience upon returning from its stroll. Rewards Upon returning a Pokémon from a stroll, the player's results of that stroll will be displayed as a list of the counters, in descending order of experience yielded from each counter. Items will then be rewarded according to the amount of experience earned, or the amount of experience that would have earned if already at Level 100. A Pokémon can only gain a maximum of 99,999 experience per stroll, but rewards can still be accumulated past that. While most of these rewards are randomly determined, the amount of species-specific candy is always fixed at two candies per 5,000 experience awarded: one for the strolling Pokémon and one for the walking Pokémon in Let's Go, Pikachu! or Let's Go, Eevee!. Species-specific candy can still be earned past the 99,999 experience limit. After seeing the results for that stroll, the player will then be shown the entire history of strolls along with milestones that were just reached. For each milestone, the player may receive one species-specific candy, randomly for either the strolling or walking Pokémon, or a set of five Rare Candies. Mew The Poké Ball Plus comes programmed with an internal serial code to redeem this . Despite being marketed as the Poké Ball Plus "containing" Mew, the serial code aspect means that to claim, the player must connect to the Internet through Mystery Gifts. An active subscription to Nintendo Switch Online is not required. The serial code aspect also means that it is impossible for a single manufactured Poké Ball Plus to redeem more than one Mew, even if the Poké Ball Plus is later resold. Players that purchased multiple Poké Ball Pluses can redeem one Mew for each. In Pokémon GO The Poké Ball Plus can also be used in place of a Pokémon GO Plus. If the Poké Ball Plus contains a strolling Pokémon from Let's Go, Pikachu! or Let's Go, Eevee!, then using the Poké Ball Plus in GO can potentially increase rewards earned for those games. When connected to GO, the Poké Ball Plus's pedometer can count steps, which can go towards hatching Eggs or receiving candy from Buddy Pokémon. When a Pokémon appears nearby in Pokémon GO, the Poké Ball Plus will light up and vibrate. The player can choose to throw a Poké Ball from their bag in GO by pressing the Top Button, and then the device will light up different colors depending on whether the catch was successful or not. If near a Photo Disc of a PokéStop or Gym, the device will light up and vibrate, and if it contains a strolling Pokémon, it will attempt to automatically spin the stop. Gallery Poké Ball Plus boxart.png|Poké Ball Plus boxart Poké Ball Plus logo.png|Poké Ball Plus logo Poké Ball Plus Arm Throw.png|Poké Ball Plus being held In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=精靈球 Plus |zh_cmn=精靈球 Plus / 精灵球 Plus |fr=Poké Ball Plus |de=Pokéball Plus |it=Poké Ball Plus |ko=몬스터볼 Plus Monster Ball Plus |pt_br=Poké Bola Plus |es=Poké Ball Plus }} See also * Pokéwalker External links * Official site Category:Electronic devices Category:Pokémon GO Category:Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Pokémon: Let’s Go, Pikachu! und Let’s Go, Evoli!#Pokéball Plus es:Poké Ball Plus fr:Poké Ball Plus it:Poké Ball Plus ja:モンスターボールPlus zh:精靈球 Plus